03120
}} is the 3,122nd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 25 February, 2002. Part 1 Over breakfast at Wishing Well Cottage, Zak, Lisa, Sam and Cain are still talking about Zak's accusation that his mother murdered his father. In Holdgate Farm Len talks to Angie about his concerns for Edna Birch. Angie shouts for Ollie to get a move on. Angie is annoyed about her family's situation. In the village Andy is concerned about Katie's mood. Katie is worried her and her Dad may be moving away from the area to Newcastle. Andy is annoyed. Zoe thanks Paddy for driving her on her rounds. Emily approaches. Zoe thinks her driving ban may affect the practice. Viv shouts over to Zoe to look at the billboard headline. 'Vets Drink Driving Shame'. Scott is helping Chloe move her things into Pear Tree Cottage. Chloe insists they are sharing a house rather than moving in together. Charity pops in to ask Chloe to go to a business lunch with her tomorrow. Chloe agrees to go but has nothing to wear. Charity suggests a shopping trip today, leaving Scott to do the moving. In the spare room at Wishing Well, Zak is looking at an old toy train. Sam enters and Zak tells him his father made the train for him. Jack is helping out in the Woolpack. Louise is happy to have his help but Jack is only doing it to keep Diane happy and himself busy. At Wishing Well, Cain jokes to Zak about his accusations about Peg. Cain talks about Shadrach's views of their father. In the Post Office Viv and Emily comments on Edna's poor eating habits. Edna is upset and leaves the shop, Len goes after her. Outside the shop Len offers to make a memorial for Batley. Emily comes out of the shop and screws up the bill board poster about Zoe. At Wishing Well, Peg makes Sam jump as he thinks about Zak's accusation. Zak enters as Peg tells Sam not to listen to Zak. Zak grabs his mother by the throat. Lisa enters. Part 2 In the Woolpack Lisa gives Zak a drink to cool his temper. Zak explains he has thought his mother killed his father since he was eight years old. Zak is hurt that Lisa doesn't believe him. Diane thanks Jack for fixing her plumbing. Tricia suggests Jack should fertilise the grass areas in the village for the village in bloom competition. In Main Street Lisa asks Charity if she knows anything about Zak's accusations. Andy tells Katie to move in with her mother rather than moving away. Katie doesn't think it is a very good idea. In the Hope's shop Viv asks Emily if she has moved the drink-driving poster. Andy and Katie enter and Viv accuses Andy of stealing the poster. Emily reads from the paper about Home Farm needing a new estate manage. Outside the shop Andy tells Katie the Home Farm estate manager would be a perfect position for her father. In the Woolpack Charity and Chloe enter with their shopping and Viv comments on their spending. Zoe tells Paddy she would like him to become a full and equal partner in the vet's practice. Lisa, Sam, Cain and Peg are about to eat. Zak arrives late and refuses to eat with his mother. In the Woolpack Emily joins Paddy and Zoe and is told the news about the partnership. Len organises a girls night out for Angie. Chloe arrives home to Pear Tree cottage. Scott asks her if Chloe really wants to move in with him or if it just convenient. At the bus stop Ollie and Danny are drinking cider and joking about. Angie and Len pass and offer to walk Ollie home. The Dingles are suffering a silent meal. Zak picks another argument with Peg. Sam shows them the train. Peg laughs as she had a box full of the same trains from a toy shop robbery. Zak is determined he is right and Peg is guilty of murder. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday